Rick Nelson
Richard "Rick der Kick" Nelson ist ein Schüler an der William McKinley High School und wird in der Episode Das Purple-Piano Project als neuer Charakter eingeführt. Er wird von Rock Anthony dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|150px|Rick slushied FinnIn Das Purple-Piano Project slushied er zusammen mit dem Hockeyteam Finn. thumb|left|150px|Rick und seine Freunde schikanieren RoryIn Irisch was los macht er Rory mit dem Hockeyteam fertig, hören aber auf damit, als Finn dazu kommt und ihnen mit Coach Beiste droht. thumb|left|150px|Rick hält seine RedeIn Böse Klatsche tritt er zur Wahl des Schülerstprechers an und hält eine Rede. In dieser sagt er, dass, weil ihre Eltern Steuern zahlen, die Lehrer ihren Schülern zuhören sollten, findet damit aber nur bei seinen Hockey-Freunden Zuspruch. In I kissed a girl and I liked it wird erwähnt, dass er im Koma liegt, weil er in seinem Hockeyspiel schwer getackelt wurde und deswegen 17 Punkte hinter Kurt liegt. Am Ende verlieren sie beide gegen Brittany. thumb|150px|Rick slushied SamIn Will will slushied Rick Sam und lacht über ihn, weil er sich dem Synchronschwimmer Team angeschlossen hat. thumb|left|150px|Rick auf dem AbschlussballIn Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit ist Rick im Unterricht und wirft seinen Schreibtisch um, wenn Sue die Nominierten zur Wahl des Abschlussballkönigs und der -königin vorliest, von denen er einer ist. Auf dem Abschlussball tanzt er mit seinem Date, welches er auf die Stirn küsst und lächelt glücklich, auch wenn er die Wahl gegen Finn verliert. In Menschliche Requisite sucht Rick Puck an seinem Spind auf und meint zu seinen Hockey-Freunden, die ihn begleiten, dass sie sich Noah gut ansehen sollen, da diese "leere, überflüssige Hülle eines Mannes"thumb|150px|Rick provoziert Puck früher einmal der Noah Puckerman war, nachdem der Müllcontainer in der Raucherecke benannt wurde, weil er darin mehr Streber versenkt hat, als zehn andere Typen zusammen. Er provoziert ihn weiter, dass er heute dem "giftigen Dunst des Glee Club" erliegt und in einem Kleid zur Schule kommt. Wenn Puck fragt, ob sie sich prügeln sollen und ihn dabei Loser nennt, lässt Rick ihn wissen, dass ihn Ohio State als Hockeyspieler will und möchte im Gegenzug wissen, was er nach der High School macht, wobei er sich die Frage selbst beantwortet, sagend, dass dieser ja gar keinen Abschluss macht. Er macht ihm begreiflich, dass er derjenige war, den sie schon in der neunten Klasse ausgelacht haben und der in der Mall abhing, um Mädchen abzuschleppen, die von der Schule abgehen. Des Weiteren erzählt Rick ihm seine Zukunft die so aussehen wird, dass dieser seinem kleinen Bruder Bier kaufen wird, damit der ihn auf eine Party mitnimmt. Wenn er Puck dabei einen "Lima Loser" nennt, geht der auf ihn los und drückt ihn in den Spind. Seine zwei Hockey-Freunde helfen ihm und nachdem sie Noah weggezogen haben, sagt Rick ihm, dass, wenn er sich schlagen will, sie sich bei den Müllcontainern treffen, da er in der Schule keine Ärger bekommen will,thumb|left|150px|Prügelei weil er, anders als Puck, viel zu verlieren hätte. Er tätschelt ihm die Wange und zieht mit seinen Freunden ab. Als es soweit ist, stachelt Rick ihn damit an, indem dessen Vater beleidigt und sein Bier, welches total "scheiße" schmeckt. Daraufhin kassiert er den ersten Schlag und die Prügelei geht los. Er behält die Oberhand und lässt Puck von zwei seiner Hockey-Freunde in den Container werfen. Rick heizt die Schüler an "Loser" zu rufen, doch als Noah wieder rausklettert und ein Messer zückt, weicht er geschockt zuürck. Bevor aber was passieren kann, taucht Coach Beiste auf und schickt ihn und den Rest weg, während sie sich um Puck persönlich kümmert. thumb|150px|Rick verliert die WetteIn And the winner is... wettet er mit Finn darüber, ob die New Directions die Nationals gewinnen oder nicht. Rick endet damit, dass er die Wette verliert und zahlt ihm missmutig das Geld aus, während Puck daneben steht und ihn überheblich anlächelt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler